Twisted Fates, Twisted Paths, and Twisted Minds
by starkidcali45
Summary: An islander from far away. A criminal running from a bloody past. A faunus from humble beginnings. And a boy from atlas, his family name and company framed by the Schnees. See this team help shape remnant's path. Whether they become villains or heroes, Remant will change. Rated m for slight gore and slight swearing. Feel free to leave any and all feedback!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror to prepare. As usual, my brown hair was tousled and unkempt, my turquoise eyes had bags under them, per the norm, and my best blue suit, (custom-made, with plenty of Turquoise swirls. I'm rather proud of it), was cleaned and pressed.

After my routine, I grabbed my suitcase and ran to the transport station. There I saw a small army of students, ready to join Beacon.

I saw a girl carrying a large hammer, and was QUITE hyperactive, another student, a male, was looking MISERABLE. I could understand that, as he was being badgered by hammer girl. We stood there for about another hour, until our plane finally arrived.

It was a warm and sunny day in Vale, and I stood inside the transportation plane, taking in the views. Sadly, that could not last, and we turned to view Beacon Academy.

Beacon Academy stood on the edge of a Cliffside, which I found quite precarious. However, other than that, it looked quite nice.

The plane stopped at the drop-off, but before I could get out, I was pushed to the side by the miserable boy from earlier. When I got up, I realized he was throwing up, and went on my way. Before going to the auditorium, I took a little personal tour.

The gardens were beautiful, and the fountains were certainly well-made. However, I did get back, and luckily after a dust incident.

There was a scorch mark upon the ground, and dust crystals were scattered amok. So, I grabbed a few in my arms, and placed them in one of the boxes. However, when I laid down the l,as tone, I heard I shrill and whiny, "Hey!"

I turned to the glaring face of Weiss Schnee, leaning towards me with a sneer. I stood up, dusted my self off, and responded with, "Well, well, well. Weiss Schnee. Fancy seeing you out here. I'm surprised you're not in Atlas with Winter and Ironwood, catching more so-called criminals?"

"Oh, Pirus. It's surprising seeing you here. I'm even more surprised at the fact Ozpin let you in, given your criminal record", she spat. I retorted, "Hmmm, I could say the same for you, Weiss"

We stood there for about fifteen more seconds, staring at each other. I broke the silence with, "Well, I'd best be going. I have important things to do. I'll hope to see you on the battlefield.". She just frowned as I left for the auditorium.

The room was much larger than I expected, filled to the brim with students. It was nice to see a large variety of students, with plenty of Faunus, which I noticed weren't around me.

All of the student went quiet, as Professor Ozpin walked on stage. He went to the microphone, and opened his mouth to start his speech


	2. Chapter 2

(My thoughts will be here) I'll...keep this brief. (Oh, god, this won't be brief, will it?) You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- (That's an overstatement, and Ozpin knows It.) to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. (Well, not exactly, it's more like preparing for vengeance)

But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy-(Whoa, this guy gets to the point… Oooh, his cane has a trigger!) in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. (No kidding, Ozpin!) It is up to you to take the first step _._

He left, and Goodwitch told us where to go. However, I REALLY wanted to go to the showers, to freshen up, at least. Luckily, we got one right next to where we slept, so I left to the showers. During so, I sang, like all sane people do.

It was a sappy song from some musical I watched from a kid, I don't remember the name, but I know the song by heart. The song was about finding a place to belong, a warm home, and other such stereotypes. When I got out, people were crying and I guessed it was from laughing at me… it was a cheesy song.

So, I got in my pajama shirt and my pajama bottoms, and laid down. Well, I would have, but some girl was laying down on my roll. She had black hair with red ends, and her eyes were silver, a trait I'd never seen.

I said, "Errr… You're on my roll. Could you scoot over?" "Oh! Sorry! " She rolled over to her side, and I laid down. " My name's Ruby. I'm new here," she blurted out, after which, she held out her hand. I shook it and replied, "The name's Pirus Ragnarok. Well, Pirus isn't my name, well, it is, but it's complicated. My parents never agreed on a name, Dad wanted Pirus, and Mom wanted Ryan. The latter's on my birth certificate, but Pirus is a little more fitting," I said.

She shrugged, and I heard another voice from her left. "Dude, that's way to confusing." The voice belonged to some blonde girl with purple eyes. Again, she held out her hand, which I shook. "The name's Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's sister!"

"Charmed," I replied. So, we chatted for a little while, then they left to talk to some black-haired girl. To be honest, I don't know how I didn't recognize her then. But I digress, I proceeded to turn in early.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Oh, God, I'm screwed". I looked out over the forest, which I believed to be teeming with Grimm. While Ozpin went over everything, I thought how I was going to do. When I saw the students crouch, I did the same. However, I did not expect what followed. I heard a click, and I was flung into the air, flipping rapidly and screaming for my life


	3. Chapter 3

I flew through the air, screaming like a bloody lunatic. What came to mind first was using my Blades, which I aptly named the "Twilight Harbinger". I grabbed them both, held them up like a pencil, and began to spin.

The impact on the canopy wasn't as bad, however the force on my wrists was. However, with each slice, I went a little slower, until was lodged within a particularly large branch. I let myself fall, and did a tuck and roll. After which I promptly threw up until nothing was left.

At that point, I just guessed which way was north, and started walking. It took only five minutes for me to start hearing sounds of battle. So, I did what any reasonable person would do, and started to run. Unfortunately, I ran into an open patch of land, teeming with grimm. I stood there, the Twighlight Harbinger unsheathed.

A Beowolf turned towards me, and howled. The rest of its pack turned, and I knew it would be a piece of cake. There was just four left, it should've been easy. However, I got to cocky. When the first charged, it moved much faster than I expected and slashed my chest. I used my aura, however, I did lose my balance.

When I got back up, I charged and stabbed the Grimm through it's stomach, the chainsaw spreading chunks of Grimm everywhere. The Beowolf fell off the blade, and I stared at the other time, this time, ready for battle.

The battle that ensued was intense. The duo lunged forward, claws ready to slice. I ran at them, and slid underneath their attacks, slashing their ribs.

I jumped up, and spun around, to face them for round two. The one on the right dashed for me, which I met with another dash. But this time, I spun in a circle, cutting him right in half.

At last, I turned to face my final foe. But when I advanced, it just, ran away! "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!"

But like most victories, it was short lived. From where the beowolf left, an Ursa arose from the shrubbery. I swallowed as I stared down this large foe. Even though I was likely to die, I held my ground. But before our amazing showdown, a shrill tribal scream pierced the darkness. From the bushes to my right, a girl bust through.

She was wearing an INCREDIBLY old-fashioned cap, a form of brown leather jacket, cream-colored pants, and combat boots. Her skin was a light caramel brown, while her hair, which was curled at the end at her shoulders, was closer to the candy.

Her weapon was a HUGE bat, almost bigger than she was, but she swung it like a purse. She jumped at the Ursa, and swung the bat, knocking it's bloody head off! When she landed and turned to me.

"Hello! My name is Carmella Cukorka! And I think that we are partners, no?"


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped dead in my tracks, sizing her up. For such a small frame and statue, she lugged that… club of hers like a twig. I opened my mouth and said, "It appears we are, Carmella. The name's Pirus, Pirus Ragnarok."

She smiled and said, "Come! Let us find what we are here for!" For having just smacked an Ursa's head off like a ball, she was rather peppy. Sadly, peppy generally means talkative.

"So, what do you fight with," she asked. "Well, they're dual chainsaws I can- But before I could finish she asked their names. I responded, " Specifically, one is Jotun and the other is Loki, but together, they make The Twilight Harbingers."

She marveled at them until I asked about her weapon. "Oh! This is Sweet tooth! My mama left it for me! She was a huntress, and is still on the mainland, somewhere. She used to send me letters, but it's been about five months since the last one. It must've gotten lost."

Oh, boy. I can deal with Grimm, funerals and all that, but tell her the truth? I didn't have the heart. She was just too innocent. After another minute or two, we reached what we assumed was the final clearing.

We could see marks of combat, with ice chunks everywhere, and a scorch mark to boot. Carmella made her way to a small shrine-thingy, and picked up a relic. I recognized as a black knight chess piece.

Carmella blatantly said, "A little horse, how cute!" Our victory was short-lived, as two students ran out of the forest.

One wore a buttoned up jacket, which was light lavender. The jacket complemented her eyes and hair, which were different shades of the same color, and went well with her porcelain skin. She also wore a small purple skirt and black boots that went up to her knees.

Her partner was a totally different story. He was wearing a black trench coat that surrounded him like a cloak. It went down to his knees and his collar was up to his ears. His skin was a milky chocolate, and his poufy black hair was tied in a ponytail. The only splash of color on him was his magenta shirt and violet eyes.

Both were screaming to get out of the way, and a blast of wind pushed us back as a Nevermore rose from the treetops. However, before we could react, the girl threw a small dart at its neck. When the dart imbedded itself in the Nevermore's side, it released a cloud of lavender smoke surrounded it's head. The Nevermore cawed as it dove into the ground, throwing dirt everywhere.

When the dust cleared, cloak boy had the other black knight. He said, "Well, (sigh), guess we have to work together to get back?"


	5. Chapter 5

This was going to be fun. I could already tell that cloak boy was going to be a nuisance, seing as he was "That Guy".

"The name's Pirus Ragnarok…pleasure." The girl in Lavender moved a little further away, which was expected, seeing as people can't ever seem to forget the name. Cloak boy held out his hand and said coldly, "Magnetaiiles Violace. Call me Violace, please." We shook hands as Carmella was poking the unconscious Nevermore. The girl murmured, "Lavender Tukson".

But before we continued, Carmella asked for their weapons. Violace pulled out two spiked ball and chains, which were a lovely shade of Magenta, while Lavender pulled out two strange batons from holsters. I made the mistake of underestimating them as she cracked them into whips. Each one was a made of a shining material, with little lavender patterns along the ends.

When they were pulled out, I finally smelled the heavy scent of incense around her, making sleepy and uncoordinated. Carmella yelled, "Lavender, can you toss me one?" She mumbled, " Yeah, okay", and tossed her the one in her left hand.

Carmella wrapped the whip around the Grimm's beak, and pulled taught. Now I saw what she was doing, and started to like her a little more. It was a gutsy move, but sure to be a great entrance.

I grabbed The Harbingers, linked them together, and sunk them into the Nevermore's face plating. It took a few seconds, but Violace and Lavender finally caught on. While I stood up on its head, Lavender took the reigns, Violace sat in the middle looking ticked that he didn't contribute, and Carmella took up the back.

Sweet Tooth opened up, with the top pieces folding back into handles, revealing a small flame inside. Carmella nodded at Lavender, and she pulled the ends, yelling, "HYA!"

The Nevermore opened its eyes and started to flap it's wings. It took all my strength to hold on, but was able to loosen up when we got a good distance off the ground. I looked back to see a trail of fire rivaling a jet, propelling us forward from Sweet tooth.

Lavender operated the turning, I operated our height, and Carmella took care of our speed. After many strenuous minutes, the cliff was in view. As we drew closer, I yelled to the others, "I have an idea! Hold on!"

I charged up Harbinger, and light began to emit from the end. When it stopped charging, I pulled a trigger, blasting a beam of light through its head. We began to plummet, holding on for our lives. The Nevermore face planted into the ground at full speed, leaving a trench over 100 yards long.

THAT NIGHT

We stood together at the ceremony, ready for our names. After many teams, we heard Ozpin say, "Carmella Cukorka, Ryan Ragnarok, Magentailles Violace, and Lavender Tukson. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From now on, you will be known as Team CRML, (Carmel), led by Carmella Cukorka.

Carmella looked shocked, and humbly bowed. Little did we know, that night would change the rest of our lives. For better or for worse, we did not yet know.


	6. Chapter 6

I was having a perfectly nice sleep, but I couldn't even have that. Carmella had done a Rooster call, which woke us all up. Violace fell out, and swore like a sailor, and the only one who wasn't was Carmella. When I looked out the window, there was a collective groan from the three of us.

She woke us up at sunrise, and was already looking like she just ate a bowl of sugar. "Good morning! We must take care of business, no?" We must clean and decorate, yes?" God, her accent was already starting to get on my nerves.

Slouching and tired, we finally set up, despite having Carmella on our backs. Lavender had set up a few beanbags in a corner, with an incense ball and a lava lamp, which I found quite tasteful. Meanwhile, Carmella had put a hammock above where her bed used to be, and hung all kinds of oddities around it. I noticed dust crystals, a dream catcher, and a crystal ball.

Violace took apart the beds and made a small wooden fortress with only a bedroll to sleep with, and I don't know how he ever slept in it. All that was left were the mattresses, some wooden scraps, and some rope I had borrowed from team RWBY that morning. So, In about 15 minutes, I constructed a fortress of solitude. My actual bed was covered by two sheets, with a mattress on top, and a little pulley to drop a mattress at the end.

Since we were rudely awakened early in the morning, we were able to get in an extra hour of sleep and make on time to History class. As much as I've been surprised over the last few days, I never expected the Professor's…personality.

Professor Oobleck darted around the room at mind-boggling speed, and as a man of science, I didn't think he was human. He said at blistering speed, "Now can anyone tell me how the Faunus during the third year of the war was able to defeat General Lagune's forces?"

Carmella raised her hand and said boldly, "It was their weapons. No fight can be won without weapons." Oobleck retorted immediately with, "Absolutely not! Can anyone else tell me?" Violace raised his hand and said, "It was when General Lagune made the mistake of attacking the Faunus at night. He forgot that most Faunus can see in the night."

"Brilliant! Thank you for finally contributing for class!" Now, I want a five hundred word essay in two days! Go to your next class!"

We ran to Professor Port's class, just in time to see a fight between Schnee and a Boarbatusk. For a while I was hoping she would get skewered, and was disappointed when she stabbed the Grimm through its stomach.

When the bell Rang, Weiss ran off, followed by Ruby. I looked back for a little bit, then proceeded to sit down. Port began his speech. I must admit, it was quite amusing. Every person has their own story, and stories are how people are remembered. When he finished, he pulled a cage from the back of the class.

The class heard snarling and growling, and was put on guard. "Now! Any volunteers to prove themselves?" I immediately raised my hand and jumped to the center. "Let the battle, commence!"

He swung his axe, releasing the Boarbatusk within. When it charged out, I lowered my stance, and grabbed its tusks! Muscles strained and tensed, struggling to match the creature. It took a few seconds, but I threw it to the side on its back. Calmly, I took out the Harbingers, and prepared to strike. Sadly, I did not prepare for it to kick its hind legs and flip me over.

We both got up, and the Grimm made its move, and sped towards me. I jumped past it, dodging the spinning beast, and retaliated with my own dash. My hand tightened around Loki as I stabbed it through the beast's neck and skull.

The beast dissolved, and I stood in victory as the room was silent. But the silence was because during my battle, Violace had apparently been arguing with Carmella. I sheathed my weapons as the bell rang, and Carmella ran off in tears. After class, I cornered Violace and screamed, "What the bloody hell did you do?"


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there impatiently, waiting for an answer. "Our so-called leader was being a fool. She was blurting nonsense, and was getting, quite frankly, a little too personal!"

Meanwhile, Carmella was sitting on an open bench, wiping her tears away. When she heard footsteps behind her, she murmured, "Go away. I don't want to talk right now." The person said calmly, "We haven't even met yet." She turned to see the face of Lie Ren, the other boy from JNPR. (1)

I retorted with, "Well you didn't have to… do whatever you did! I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it! Carmella wouldn't do that!" Violace quickly shouted back, "It's because she's an imbecile! She still believes her mother's still alive! Gone for months? How naive can you get!?"

Carmella sighed, and motioned for him to sit down. In his soothing voice, Ren asked, "What could possibly make you upset?" Through sobs, Carmella said, "I was asking my friend some questions,(sob), and I thought that, (sob), we were fine." She went on, telling Ren how when she was talking about her mom, asking Violace about his, and going further when she didn't get an answer.

"Well, what in the world was she asking about", I spat rather curtly. In a pained tone, he said, "She was badgering me about my family, my home, my childhood. She doesn't know anything! She doesn't have the right to know!"

Ren, placing his hand on her shoulder, flatly said, "Maybe you touched something he didn't want to talk about. Families can be a rough subject. Many students haven't been raised in paradise. A number don't have families anymore." The last sentence seemed strenuous for Ren, and barely got it through. Afterwards, he dried off her tears, and stood up. "I'll see you around. You are free to talk with me and my team anytime.

I stared at Violace, not expecting these emotions. His eyes were lined with tears, and his face was red. Violace stood there, panting, and I moved forward. He flinched when I touched his shoulder, and we stared at each other. After he wiped his eyes, I softened my tone and spoke. "V. You can't run from what happened. Life will always catch up. You've got to be able to share things with us, ok?" He nodded, and we walked to lunch. During so, he seemed a bit cheerier, and even apologized to Carmella. She nodded, and I had to admit I was proud of him

Later that night, I turned in early, only to find a note on my bed. It read, "Meet me at the coffee shop in Vale. 9:00." There was no hints at the writer, but I left as soon as I could. I left my own little note for the team, saying I would be gone the next day.

After sneaking out, I checked a map for all coffee shops, and by the miracle of convenience, there was one. Upon reaching there, a waiter said there was a table reserved on the top deck.

After climbing the stairs, I heard a familiar voice say, "Well, well, well, Turq. Look how you turned out." I looked up to see the sarcastic grin of my old best friend, Roman Torchwick.

Author's Note: I added Ren in, because he doesn't get enough love here.


	8. Chapter 8

I was too stunned to speak. Roman and I hadn't talked since childhood. You'll have to excuse me, but I lost my temper.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, ROMAN!? YOU LEAVE FOR NINE YEARS WITH NO CONTACT AND WANT TO MEET AT A COFFEE SHOP!?" My ranting went on for a few more minutes, until I finally calmed down. Roman, in his usual suave personality responded with, "Well, you finally got some personality. Take a seat, I just want to talk."

He took a seat, followed by me taking my own. We chatted for a while over some drinks, and it was rather enjoyable. At least, it was until he brought up a business proposal. "Now, Turq, I'm not here just to catch up. I have a… employer, who thinks you have something of value to her. You might know what it is."

I honestly felt insulted, and retorted with, "Isn't stealing your thing?" Roman just laughed, "No, it's not like that. It's what you've already got. She said something about a cult, but you'd figure it out soon. But what she wanted was a weapon. Project Jormungandr."

"Project Jormungandr was never finished. It would take a funding so large, I couldn't fathom it!" Roman chuckled, puzzling me further. It was impossible someone even knew of it. Roman nonchalantly stated, "Well, it just so happens that she can help with that. She has more resources than Atlas has!"

I was still skeptical. The project was for a super weapon. It's design was based on a snake, but this was a titanium snake with armor that could tunnel underground, shoot poison, acid, and had dust fangs.

Looking down at my coffee, I said, "Listen…I don't think I can." "Well, that's a crying shame, because, she said if you refused, I'd still have to bring you to her." Roman pointed his cane at me, the latch open. To be entirely honest, I wasn't that surprised. "Look, Roman. You can tell this boss that if she wants me, she can get me herself!" I stood up, and pushed the gun down, but he pressed the trigger before I could react.

The resulting explosion threw me against a wall, knocking me unconscious. When I woke up, I felt dazed, and a little lighter. I looked around to see that I was in a hospital, surrounded by the team.

"Ugh. What happened?"." Carmella gasped, and embraced me. It hurt like hell, and through gritted teeth I whispered, "Ow." She let go and apologized.

We talked and they told me I was found with slight burns and in a pool of my own blood. I grunted, and tried to get up. But when I looked down, I nearly threw up. My lower shin was covered in bandages, and my right foot was completely gone.

Everyone stared for a minute, but that wouldn't stop me. Feet are an accessory, not a necessity. I asked for a crutch, and left the hospital. It took about 15 minutes to reach Beacon, and I attracted ALL of the student's looks.

That night, I called Winfred , my old butler, whom I left in charge of the homestead when I left. "Sir, isn't this a nice surprise. Your attack was on the news, and I must admit, it's a miracle you're alive, sir." I smiled, glad to hear his voice again. "It's good to hear from you, too, Winfred. Listen, I need a favor. Do you have access to the vault?"


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was torture, while waiting for my delivery; I couldn't participate in fights, or anything physical. While I wouldn't be able to do those things if I had my foot, thanks to my burns, I was still upset. However, I was distracted by making friends!

Yang and Ruby were always nice, and I enjoyed their company, despie the constant fire puns from Yang. But, perhaps the best people were my own team and JNPR.

Ren's healthy smoothies kept me feeling good, along with Nora's constant nausea whenever trying them. Perhaps the most amusing part was Jaune and Pyrrah. How Jaune couldn't see her "interest" was always good for a laugh. While me and Nora had a constant rate of spats, the others put up with me.

However, I didn't want to push myself on them, so I told them after three days that I was fine. From then on, it was just me and the team! Carmella gave me some plants from her home, that worked like pain killers, while Lavender just gave me an incense ball.

After a week, my burns were gone, and I built a small peg leg. At that point, we had some free time to spend in Vale. Our first stop was Lavender's choice, her father's shop. As we walked in, we heard Tukson say, "Welcome to-LAVY!" Father and daughter embraced, and I couldn't help but smile.

Tukson broke free and said, "So. This is the team you wrote of! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he seemed to choke on his words as he saw me. Oh, god, he knows. Most people still remembered the "crime' my father committed, and I haven't been forgiven by many.

Lavender looked down as her father straightened himself, and hugged his daughter again. "Now Lavy, take care of yourself, okay?" She laughed and responded with, "Of course, daddy. Love you!"

As we left, Tukson called me out, and I told the others I'd catch up. He stared dead into my eyes, and growled. "Listen, kid. I don't know how you made it to Beacon, or why you're here. But if anything happens to my little girl, it will be on YOUR head, got it!?"

I felt insulted, to be honest. Ozpin wouldn't put on a team for no reason. "Listen, sir. I guarantee you that I have no intention of harming any good people. I know that the evidence against my father is incriminating, but I swear to be a better person."

He scowled, and sent me out. The crew was waiting for me outside, and Lavender looked ashamed. As we started to walk, she mumbled, 'Sorry. He's a little touchy about…" 'What? That my family allegedly enslaved faunus? That we killed and tortured them? Is that it?"

She seemed taken aback, and spat back, "Well, kind of! Everyone thinks that happened! And excuse me if I'm a little defensive, but Faunus are people too!" "I know that," I yelled, "But it never happened! We were framed! And why are you so defensive/ part of the fang?" None of us expected what happened next. "I WAS! As a child, my father was enlisted as a member of the white fang! But when we got a new leader, we left! I don't even remember anything about it! But what I do know is that he's spent all of our lives trying to hide us from it! So back off!"

The team all stopped and looked at each other. I murmured, "Lavender, I didn't know. I'm sorry" I reached out to comfort her, and she accepted. After a minute of crying, I looked at her and said, "if it'll help, I'll try to make things up to your dad." She looked at me, and gave me a "That's a start" look.

We made it back to the shop, only to find the store covered in police tape. Lavender demanded to be let in, as the daughter of the owner. Solemn, the police opened the door. Lavender fell to the floor, as we saw the body of Tukson, dead on the ground.

(Interlude out now! Along with part two!)


End file.
